Air outlet housings of this type are equipped with a vertically aligned air supply connector that is connected to an air supply duct. The supply connector is concentrically or centrally located on the ceiling side of the housing. The open front or outlet sides of the housing form exhaust openings for the air that is to be guided into the room.
Such an air outlet is known from DE-PS 1,153,872. It is the purpose of such air outlets to achieve a steady flow into the room to be cooled or ventilated when a demand for cooling or ventilating occurs. For this purpose the known outlet aims at making the air that is to be guided into the room, turbulent in the outlet housing.
It is not always possible to achieve a sufficient air flow stability by means of the known air outlet when a cooling demand occurs. Changes in volume of air flow or temperature differences in the air flows can cause the cold air stream to break into the area of the room occupied by people when the room is to be ventilated and/or air conditioned. When the air stream reaches such occupied area already 3 to 5 m away from the air outlet with an increased air velocity, an undesirable draft is generated.